For Love: The History of Evil Lynn
by tslove
Summary: A new take on the Masters Of the Universe mythos, this starts the tragic story of Lady Evelyn Powers, whom the world comes to know as "Evil Lynn". Her doomed love affair with the dashing, rebellious Duke Keldor, her unconventional relationship with her powerful father, and her own powers she does not fully control or understand which lead her into darkness. 2 more parts are to come
1. Chapter 1

Lady Evelyn Morgan lay in her bed in the chambers of Snake Mountain, lost to despair and living now for only memories of the past. Her lovers great rebellion had been a failure, complete and abject, and she had barely escaped the carnage inside the Hall of Elders with her life and his body. Long years of preparations had gone into Keldors Uprising, and it had all been for naught. The bold Duke had sacrificed the entirety of his considerable fortune, and she had pledged most of hers, along with Lord Tridor Essenaux and the enigmatic Sinjon Kronis of the east who had sent medical supplies, machines and weaponry, but no men, and had declined to ever meet with the architects of the Uprising. They had had the numbers, she remembered Keldor joyfully addressing his assembled forces, some ten thousand strong, and proclaiming that the only possibility was total victory.

Yet, they had lost.

For two celestial years they had waged war against the Elders, and had won many battles. They had secured much of Eternia as their own holdings, while largely keeping the lands they already owned. The Randor regime had since taken to calling these lands the "Dark Hemisphere", even though they were not a single united land mass, and even though the same sun rose on them as rose in Eternos. Randor insisted on his foolish belief that "men were equal" and "Life, liberty, and fraternity" were rights of all." What choice had he left the nobles but to fight for their holdings?

Gods, how powerful Keldor had been! Even now, that he was a mummified corpse entombed in the bowels of Snake Mountain she believed that she could feel his strength. On the field of battle he was a defiant angry god swinging his great sword to cleave heads, while drawing the power of the elements with his Havok Staff and raining lightning down upon his enemies. Thousands did Keldor slay in his time!

She would never forget him, his rippling blue muscles, his great handlebar mustache black as night, his long black hair blowing in the winds he mastered, how could she forget? What pleasures he had given her when the moons were high! What waves of pure animal delight she had felt as his manhood had thrust inside of her! What sensualities and passions that weaklings would never know, as both being magical creatures they had floated high into the nighttime sky, fucking as if their lives depended on it! And they had! They had clung to each other even as it had become apparent that for all of his strength, the gods had aligned themselves against Keldor, and even the Queen Bitch herself Teela would see his head on her Vulnarians battle standard? How they had cursed the gods then, and declared that if both man and god were to be set against them, then they alone would be Masters Of The Universe, and to Despondos with them all!

They had even secured the aid of the feared Glorms, and in the great victory at Morragor, Keldor had even ridden astride one of the fell demigods, the great monster standing twenty feet high and gutting their enemies with each claw on its six arms, leading three of its brethren behind it, and behind them two thousand of Keldors Keld Warriors. The army of Captain Randor was decimated that day, and she had been able to seal the victory by using her knowledge of curses to transform the traitorous Noble at Morragor into an abhorrent form, and chain him into bondage to Keldor. It had been their greatest victory, and at that time it seemed that the war was theirs to win.

Then, it had seemed all of Eternia was theirs to win.

Dashing, handsome Keldor. So full of rage and fire! Hatred at the prejudices of those who called his blue skinned people _Gar_, adopting the ancient surname of his people and proclaiming that they were all _Keld_s not Gars, no longer were they to be punished for actions of ancestors who were only trying to save Eternia! No longer were they to roam the waste of the world as nomads, they were to come together and fight for what was rightfully theirs! And so many of them had listened...

Her love for Keldor had driven her from her father, the ancient powerful sorcerer known only as The Faceless One, and ultimately had driven her here, to this stone snake volcanic fortress where she was hiding like a rodent... all for love.

She had been born into great wealth and privilege among the cosmopolitans in the great city of Zalesia ten thousand years ago, her father, who had been known then as Lord Nicolas, had been an advisor to the Great King Greyskull, and a member of his Council of Elders. Lord Nicholas was perhaps the most powerful sorcerer alive during this time, and as such had been appointed guardian of the powerful Ram Stone and Havoc Staff, for fear that they would fall to Hordak the Enemy. The Crown had made a shaky alliance with the King of The Snakepeople, as both had recognized that they would need to join forces to defeat Hordaks Horde, and in that alliance King Hsssss of the House Viper (whose Snakeman name no Eternian tongue could pronounce) had demanded that no member of Greyskulls Council of Elders bare children, for fear of upsetting the delicate balance of power that they had achieved. All had agreed, and her father had too... until he met her mother.

Her father would tell her years later that the moment he laid his eyes upon her mother all treaties, all governments, all threats to personal safety, all of these things vanished into the winds, and he found himself lost in the deep green of the beautiful womans eyes. They fell madly in love, and bedded within the crystal chamber at great Zalesia, not particularly bothering to hide their trysts.

The King of The Snakemen discovered their love, and became enraged. By that time the war against the Horde was at a critical point, Greyskull needed the army of the Snakemen to help him hold the Horde back long enough for him to make a perilous journey to learn what he needed to defeat Hordak. The Council Of Elders was as enraged by Nicholas's betrayal as the Snake King was. Council was held, and he was sentenced. Using their combined might, the sorcerers of the Council stripped Nicolas of his humanity, taking from him the very thing he had betrayed them for. When his lover saw what had been done to him, and the monster they had turned him into, she climbed the highest tower of the Zalesian castle and leapt from it. She kept them from taking the last thing that was hers, her will to die.

Nicholas had raged and sworn revenge, but there was little he could do, the Havoc Staff and Ram Stone had been taken from him, along with much of his power. His face was gone, turned now into a featureless bone white mask. He was condemned to be a prisoner at Zalesia, a curse had been laid upon him that he could never physically leave Zalesia, were he to try the very winds and earth would push him back. He was immortal and doomed to exists forever in his city.

What no one had known, however, was that before his punishment, before his lover had leapt to her death, she had born him a girlchild. They had named her Evelyn, it was clear by her shimmering aura that she too would be strong in magic and thaumaturgy, perhaps even stronger than her father. He had made a promise to his lover that no matter what befell them, he would see that their child survived. So he did.

The alien warrior Ro was still a friend to Nicholas, Ro had secretly stood by his side when all else had abandoned him. Ro came to Nicholas after the death of his lover to console him, and his friend asked him for one final favor. "Take my child to the Central Tower, there place her upon the central crystal, and chant these words after pouring this vial of my blood on her. This will send her into the future, where I may find her and raise her away from the madness of these wars." Ro agreed and took the child, sneaking her across battlefields to accomplish his friends request.

Then, as a final punishment, the Council had declared that King Hssss may temporarily unleash their serpent god Serpos upon Zalesia, to wreak destruction upon it . It was done, and Nicholas had watched helpless from his tower window as the giant many headed snake had raged through the city, crushing and swallowing its citizens and laying waste to the priceless buildings. Within a matter of hours Zalesia was ruined, and the Snake beast was gliding across the desert on its quest for more destruction.

The Snake Men had broken their treaty of course , and used their god demon to decimate Greyskulls armies as well as Hordaks. Nicholas scarcely cared, he was already being called "The Faceless One" at that point, a phantom figure who stalked the ruins of the once great city. News came to him from afar that Greyskull had finally been able to contain the snake, using the might of the Council to petrify it to stone and turn it into the volcanic fortress that would become known as Snake Mountain, but at that point Nicolas was living only for the day in the future when he would see his daughter again.

It would not happen for ten thousand more years, and he lived and felt every single one of those years from his solitude among the ruins, but through scrying and visions he knew the day, and finally it had arrived, and he had waited eagerly at the appointed place. His hair, he had told her, cracked with thaumaturgenic energy, and there was the ripping sound of space and time that indicated a traveler from the past.

She had arrived, a perfect girlchild from the ancient past and Nicholas had told her that one look at her made the long years of wait worth the struggle. Evelyn had loved her father fiercely, she could not remember a time when she did not love him, but, knowing finally of all he had sacrificed for her made her love him all the more.

So, it was so hard for her then, to leave him, to leave her studies in thaumaturgy, to leave her birthright, and to abandon her claim to "the secrets of the Universe" as her faceless father had termed it. And it all began when the handsome young blue skinned Duke arrived at their door, he who had carefully followed thaumaturgenic and astral trails right to them, the young acolyte of Darkness... Keldor.

Continued in Chapter 2 "We Will Defy"


	2. Chapter 2

**For Love Part 2 We Will Defy**

The day that Keldor had arrived at Lady Evelyne and the Faceless Ones door was a Day of Destiny. Her Father, The Faceless One, had seen it days before, as he had been brooding and troubled at her lessons, finally telling her, "Very soon now all I have taught you will be tested, Daughter. One shall show at our door who comes to tempt you, and coerce you into using your great power and the many secrets I have taught you against all of Eternia. Will you resists him? You must!"

And of course, she had said that she would. She was but nineteen, and had never known a man. Her entire life had been spent with her father learning to use her gifts, to hone her talents. She had become at nineteen a master of magic and a expert thaumaturgenists, but she was very naive about men. She did not know just how much this worried her father.

He knew that he could not keep her forever. Hers was a destiny that would reach far beyond the oppressive ruins of Zalethesia, all the way to the ends of Eternia. But that destiny was at a crossroads, one path would lead to fame and noble work, a high marriage to a suitable lord, and perhaps, in time, she could even assist her father in recovering the Ram Stone and rebuilding Zalethesia; that was his great wish. He had not told it to her, but she knew... she would not be his daughter if she did not, and she was very much his daughter.

Thaumaturgy ran so pure in her that it had bleached her hair white. Sometimes, when she remained still and concentrated, arcs of its power crackled around her skin. In truth, he was frequently in awe of his daughter.

The second path her destiny could take troubled him greatly, this was the one which was dark and murky, where the future was a purple haze of fear and all of his scrying led to naught. All he could see was first the tall, mysterious Gar, driving a heavily armoured treaded machine to their home, and then... and then, a yellowed skull. Nothing else. It both puzzled and frightened him, for he knew not what it meant.

As for Evelyn, she was excited. She also knew a visitor was coming, like her father she could feel it. She was a titled Lady, the Lady Evelyn Morgan, yet the only visitors she and her father had ever entertained had been spirits, demons, and astral beings. Her father was the only flesh and blood creature she had ever known.

So the thought of this man coming, to see them, to see _her_, was tremendously exciting. Her father had considered killing the man from afar before he ever arrived to the ruins, by either his magic or command of demons, yet she had begged him not too. She had reminded him that eventually she would have to go out into the world, and she would need whatever education this stranger could provide her. Her father had argued that _this stranger_ was perhaps better dead, due to his inability to see him clearly in scryings, but she had suggested that perhaps his astral eyes were failing him at last, and another flesh and blood being should not be punished for that. That had angered him of course, but also it had stayed his hand. The stranger would arrive unharmed.

On the day of arrival, Lady Evelyne had dressed herself in her finery and cast charms to make herself more appealing. Her father had sensed the thaumaturgenic scents hovering in the air about her and scolded her, saying she did not need it, but Evelyne had brushed him off, and saw him for the first time as a faceless ancient being who was tied too much to a lost past. She pitied him.

She had examined herself carefully and decided that her form was one a man would like. Long, lean and muscular, but with bountiful breasts and wide hips, she exemplified the male virtue of feminine beauty, and while her mother had been a beautiful woman, Evelyne had amplified her own natural beauty with charms and spells. It would have been enough to capture the eye of any man, but she knew that this young Gar Duke was no ordinary man, after all, no ordinary man or warrior nor even sorcerer would have been able to first find them hiding amidst the ruins, and then undertake the long journey there. Her father had taken great pains and cast many wards throughout the years to make sure that they were not found.

In truth, Evelyn was curious about sex. She was a healthy nineteen-year-old woman, who had been exiled from the world and had been forced to placate her raging hormones with fantasies and her own hands. She knew that most Eternian women had long been married by her age and had children, though the idea of matrimony and birthing did not appeal to her what happened in the marriage bed definitely did. She had even tried sex with first spirits, then demons, but had been left unsatisfied and needing the touch of a flesh and blood being. In many ways all that mattered to her about this visiting Duke was that he could fulfill that need, then he could be on his way.

The day arrived, and she had climbed to the top of the tallest tower of their home with her father to mark his progress. From afar little could be told of him, as he had chosen to disguise his form in a heavy though stately hooded purple shroud. The armored tank, however, spoke volumes. It was a dark, dusty machine with deadly razor blades that revolved three hundred sixty degrees on its track, serving to not only clear a path but also mutilate anything that would dare to stand in its way. Twin laser cannons were mounted on its hood, and the triggers to control them were within reach of the hooded driver, who sat perched high upon a drivers chair in the open, with only a plated glass barrier immediately in front of him to block attack. The machine was an audacious display of power.

Her father had frowned, assessing the machine and driver. "It is called a Rotor," he told her, "it is a tool of war employed by the Cult of the Horde, an ancient evil fraternity of sorcerers that was borne after the defeat of the enemy Hordak ten thousand years ago. They are said to be worshippers of Horde Prime, and their primary goal has always been to bring Horde Prime to Eternia. it is an evil, evil objective. This tells me much."

"Perhaps he acquired the vehicle in some clandestine way?" Evelyne had asked, "Perhaps he even purchased it from them?"

Her father had shook his head. "You are no fool daughter, do not pretend to be one now. The Horde Cult has no need of gold, and never would they sell so much as the lowliest trinket. No, the Gar rides this vehicle of war to us as both a boast and a threat. He seeks to impress me while showing me he has deadly friends. It is not too late to slay him."

"I would that you let him live. Fortune blows an unexpected wind at times, Father."

"I fear we both shall regret this day, daughter, but I have always done what you asked, so I shall not stop now."

They waited, and soon the vehicle arrived to the ruins of the Zalesian palace. The cloaked figure disembarked, and strode to the castle door, where loudly he knocked and pleaded entrance. the door was opened.

The Gar man stood tall, a full head taller than the tall Lady Evelyne and he removed his purple shroud to reveal long, clean black hair tied back by a leather cord, an expressive blue face, and a black handlebar mustache. His cloak was fastened by an antique korodite broach of a silver skull. He wore intricate purple armor that was inlaid with decorative skulls. the overall effect was regal and autocratic.

He held out his hand to the Lady Eveleyne who grasped it in her own: and immediately she felt a thaumaturgenic connection so intense her eyes began to glow with it.

"My Lord and Lady, allow me to introduce myself I am.." he began.

"You are the Duke Keldor of the ancient House Of Keld." Lady Evellyn had interrupted. "Your mother was a witch from the Isle Of Anwat Gar. She was from a long line of Gar nobility, and so the hatred for the Council Of Eternian Elders goes back very far in your line, does it not? Never have they forgiven the Councils insult to them for their role in the division of the Sword of Power. And they never will. Your father was a soldier, name lost to history. Your mother bedded with him... unthinkable! A Keld woman of noble blood bedding a common soldier? A witch at that! But..." Evelyn halted and her already glowing white eyes flamed further: "She bedded him because of _his_ blood! _He_ was from the line of Greyskull! But how can that be? How did the Council not know about him? " She smiled. "Ahhhhh, they _did_ know about him, but they kept this secret from him! He could have demanded much of them, yes? Simply by right of birth? But they never told him!"

"So you are the progeny of a Keld Witch and a man from the line of Greyskull. So interesting! But you never knew your father, and your mother did not speak to you at all of him. You were born strong in magic! So strong! Perhaps even as strong as I! Even as strong as my father? Perhaps. Your mother took this raw talent and refined it, taught you from the time you were a babe in the crib... your training was ceaseless, brutal... you were the means to an end. When you had seen but seven summers a man wearing a dead mans skull for a mask came for you and took you from your mother. She gave you up willingly... it was what she had been preparing and training you for. This man took you, a silent and watchful child... ever obedient, for that was how you were trained... to the Cult Of The Horde. You were told that they were your family now and you existed only to please them. You never saw their faces... any of them. The skull masks were everywhere. You would learn that to wear the skull mask was a great honor, it meant that you were accepted among the elect, and the skull had to belong to the man that you killed to take it. There was no other way. You longed for that, yes? You longed for that honor. All those hours sweeping floors, cleaning defecation chambers, scrubbing pots... it was all so you could wear the skull of a dead man. It would come in time... by then you had demonstrated great cruelty, yes? How many acolytes died under your blade? Rumors spread of you... stories... the Horde student who was as adept with a blade as he was with a channeling stave. There were those who came to challenge you... all those private shows you put on for your headmasters... just you and your challengers. No one ever knew what happened to the great Sir Reinen, did they? But you know. You and the three men behind the skull who watched a fifteen year old boy eviscerate the great knight with a blade that he himself had charmed. It was then you were given your mask and declared a Master, the youngest ever."

"Ah, but that was just the beginning. You were taken aside in secret and told that you stood to inherit the power and secrets of the Cult, that you were to be an apprentice under the Master himself. The Master of Masters. You were taken to the Berserker Islands and introduced to a feeble ancient Shaman. So old he had no need of a mask, his very flesh was skull like, and riddled with corruption. For twenty years you were instructed by him in that abominable place, Ahhhhh..." ( Evelyn smiled) "But YOU did not fear him either, did you? You learned that you were stronger even than they thought you were. You kept this from them, though, and they believe you still to be theirs, so they sent you away with the full power of the Cult at your command, but you chose to come to us? And you bring something... powerful."

Keldor broke the grip and looked to the Faceless One, "My daughter can see into mens hearts." He said simply.

Keldor regained his composure and smiled. "The Lady Evelyne sees much, but not all," he said. "I will not deny her words, it would be futile, they are truth, yet not the whole truth. I seek to free Eternia from the clutches of the Council of Elders, an evil I believe the two of you to be well acquainted with, especially you Old One," he said to the Faceless One. 'And I do bring something powerful, but as a gift. It was given to me upon completion of my duties on the Berserker Isles, and I recognized its origins."

He then reached deep into his cloak and removed a staff. It was made of pure black onx with a crystal embedded in a goatskull on the top, it glowed with thaumaturgenic power.

The Faceless One gasped, he had never thought to see this object of power again, "The Havoc Staff," he said.

Keldor nodded, "We have things to speak of," he said.

The Final Part "Evil Lynn" coming soon!


	3. For Love Part 3: Evil Lynn

**For Love: Evil Lynn**

The Ancient Sorcerer once known as Nicolas Powers and the Lady Evelynn Morgan stared at the object in the hands of the Gar sorcerer Keldor. There was no denying that it was the Havoc Staff. It was a six foot long stave, with an ebony handle adorned with mysterious magic writ and runes that glowed with thaumaturgenic power. The thing that proved it to be the Havoc Staff however, beyond all argument, was the rams skull bound to the end of the stave, with a dark crystal embedded in the center of the skull. Tendrils of power and sparks of thaumaturgenic power rose and crackled around the skull, and everyone present could feel it's enormous power, it called and sang to the three sorcerers the way gold sings to bankers and robbers, only with a much stronger song.

No one knew the origin of the crystal embedded within the Havok staff, it was known that once it was owned by Granamyr the Dragon, where he had discovered it embedded deep in the ancient volcanic glass of the highest mountain in Darksmoke, and sensing it's power attempted to channel it, only to have it disappear from his grasp and from the eyes of Eternia for millennia. Other stories tell that Wild Adam Of The Hunt, the ancient Eternian patron of young warriors flew into the sky where he battled a thundergod, and when he dashed the thundergod to earth it left the crystal in its place when it died.

At some point within its dark history the crystal made contact with the staff which itself was strongly magical. Of the staff we can all but be certain that it came from the dark realm of Despondos, because one of its main properties has always been to be used as a conduit for communication and sometimes invoking of beings from that horrid place. Many thousands of years ago, before his face was taken from him in punishment, Lord Nicholas Powers discovered the Havoc Staff, complete with crystal embedded, almost as if it was waiting for him on one of the many astral realms he frequented. He spent hundreds of years learning and mastering its secrets, but could never contain the disquieting feeling that the staff was simply biding its time with him, while waiting on another. Now that it had returned to him, he felt that he was staring at that other.

"My Master gave this to me upon completion of my training " Keldor said. "He told me that I would know what to do with it. He was right, I wish to return it to you, with condition."

"What condition?" The Faceless One asked, and tried to keep his voice from trembling.

"That you simply listen to my proposal."

"You wish me to join you in a plot to overthrow the Council of Elders, then."

"Yes!" the Gar noble did not hesitate. "That and more. I wish to overthrow the Council of Elders and their sham of a government, restore the honor of my people the Kelds, so that the vile word gar shall never again be uttered in Eternia, and I wish to provide an enlightened ruler the likes of which this world has never known."

"Which would be you?"

"No, indeed not, sir, I have no wish to sit upon a throne. I would like a hand in the government, yes, but at most as aid to the king. I am more of a behind the scenes type, Sir."

"Ah, I see, and who then would be king in your proposal?"

Keldor had smiled, "I can only see one person fit to lead, a man who through both birth, heredity, power, and wisdom gained through many, many years has all the right tools necessary to restore Eternia to greatness. This man I had ridden many long leagues to see, to request his aid... the Lord Nicolas Powers, you Sir!"

The Faceless One had held Keldors gaze. Though he had not had anything resembling eyes for more than ten thousand years, he could see more than any mortal man by using thaumaturgenic fields and astral vision. He hid his surprise, he had not seen this happening. He could not figure out what benefit the gar sorcerer expected to have from installing him as King. Surely Keldor would know that he could not be manipulated or tricked, threatened or bullied, he would never be his puppet or pawn. This did not make sense.

"There is more wisdom in this decision than you may yet see," Keldor explained. "For who has suffered more under The Council of Elders than you? They took everything from you, your power totems, your kingdom, gods man, they even stripped your _very face_ away from you! Then, they had the audacity to set a monstrous serpent that the aliens call a _god _loose in your city to ravage and destroy it and your people! Do you not hunger for revenge?"

"Certainly I have nursed hatred for the Council of Elders over the many long, long years. But, if you are as cunning as I suspect, youngster, then you should know that I am not a creature to be persuaded with mere emotion."

"Of course not, but I do believe sir, that even though all you have suffered you still, as I do, wish to see the people of Eternia thrive and prosper. You wish to see none suffer as you have. When you sit upon the throne you would have that power... and more."

"And you?"

"Would ask the restoration of the name of my people. We would be Kelds again, and the vile word _gar_ stricken from history. More than that I cannot say. I have been an esoteric my whole life sir. I may carry the name of _duke_ due to birth privilege, but politics and court intrigue have never carried any interest for me. I would be quite content to spend the rest of my days as I have spent most of them already, on some deserted isle plumbing the depths of the thaumaturgenic sciences..."

"Those sciences include necromancy."

"Naturally..."

The Faceless One thought for a moment: "Yet that is not how you have spent _all_ of your days Duke Keldor, for as well as an accomplished sorcerer you are also a feared swordsmith and warrior, are you not?"

"As you say, I have been trained yes, but the magical arts always are my first love."

"And to that ends, in any uprising against the Council of Elders, your blade would be stained with much blood, yes?"

"War would be inevitable yes, but it would be ours to win or lose."

"I am the one of the longest lived creatures on this world that I know of, Duke Keldor, and if I have learned anything during that time is that no one ever wins a war, and the supposed victory never becomes the ideals they fought for. Indeed, it is most often the opposite that happens, they become the thing they imagined themselves to be fighting against."

"I have no fear of you becoming the Council, my lord."

"Naturally, for I do not accept your proposal."

"Father!" Lady Evelynne broke her silence, shocked her father had just denied the dashing powerful nobleman. Her father had just been offered a chance to right a millennia of wrongs, and he had dismissed it!

"Have no fear of our allies, Lord Nicholas," the duke smiled, "the nobles will stand with us and commit their armies."

"I have no doubt," the Faceless One replied, "for most of them are as evil as you are."

"Father, you insult our guest!" Evelynn could take no more. "He brings to you the Havoc Staff, which you have sought for time out of mind, and offers you a chance to change Eternia!"

"He offers me poison with a forked tongue! Know you not him, daughter? Listen not did you to my words upon his approach? This blue warrior mystic stands before me , this _gar_ duke, but the tongue he speaks with is that of The Cult Of The Horde, necromancy indeed! T'is not the true dead this monster wishes to commune with, but the banished dead imprisoned in the realm of Despondos! He, or should I say his Cult, needs me as the face of the throne while they have freedom to resurrect their monsters, to bring a darkness as Eternia has never known! Look past the flesh to the vile beating heart beneath, daughter!"

'Your words betray you, Faceless One," Keldor bristled, "if a puppet we wanted a more attractive one we could find, at least one in possession of a _face_."

"Enough! " Evelynne shouted. "Apologize Father, we do not treat guest with such discourtesy in Zalesia."

"Neither do we invite serpents into our home, but I broke that rule today as well. Be gone from my home and my sight, Horde priest, and take the stave with you, the price is too high to pay."

The Duke Keldor nodded, "I am most saddened sir," he said, "For together we could remake the world."

"Not a world I or my daughter would deem fit to live in." The Faceless One grumbled.

"No." Lady Evelynne shook her head, and The Faceless One explosively sighed, as if portents long forseen were suddenly coming true.

"No," she said emphatically again. "The world _I_ cannot live in is this one Father, the world they forced upon me. Everyday of my life has been spent in a prison they made for me, how many thousands of years since you loved my mother? At any point the Council could have revoked your sentence, but still they punish you... and me. No!" her voice gained vehemence "No more shall I stand for it!" She looked to Keldor, "One of the Powers at least shall depart this day with you Duke Keldor, with your leave."

Keldor bowed low, "My great honor, Lady Evelynn," he said.

"Evelynn, you must not," The Faceless One was pleading, "You do not know the depths this man will sink too, he will bathe Eternia in blood for his Cult!"

Lady Evelynn looked to Keldor. "And will you do everything in your power to destroy the Council Of Elders?"

"Most assuredly, Lady," he answered her.

"Then so shall I."

"No!" Lord Nicholas wailed, and desperately played his final card, his daughters terrifying future that would happen if she left with this man, shown to him by the spirits just hours before. "You must not Evelynn, for you will become as evil as him! He will remake you in his image, the peasants and the common people will be terrified of you, they will call you Evil Lynn!"

"So they will call me Evil Lynn," she said icily, "T'is better Father, than living another moment in solitude in this ruin, hiding from the world beyond."

Keldor bowed low to Lady Evelynn, and together they walked to the exit. The Faceless One attempted a last desperate ward to prevent her from leaving, an astral chain appeared around her ankles, but she laughed and quickly made it vanish. Then a host of her fathers guard demons swarmed Keldor with fiery thaumaturgenic swords, but Keldor had simply whispered a word to the Havoc Staff and the demons had collapsed into themselves in a fiery implosion, bound for Despondos.

The Faceless One sobbed, aware that the daughter he had loved for ten thousand years, the daughter he had sacrificed everything for, was leaving him and there was nothing he could do. "Please Evelynn," he begged, "Do not do this thing, do not become this evil!"

On the threshold she had turned for one last look at her Father, now seeing him not as a figure of majesty and awe but one of pity... even contempt. "I will always love you Father," she said, "but you said yourself, they will call me Evil Lynn." With that she had taken Keldors arm and left Zalesia forever.

Five celestial years later, Evil Lynn had roused from her slumber in Snake Mountain, where the corpse of Great Keldor, her lover and champion, lay mummified far beneath her, but if his Cult was to be believed, not entirely dead. She accepted her visitor, a high ranking priest from the Cult Of The Horde, a foul man who reeked of piss and corruption beneath his skull mask. "Lady," he had bowed to her as honor dictated, "They are coming, my Lady. The Scientist Priests are almost here. Soon, the body of our King will walk again, but he will be even greater this time, for he shall house the spirit of our Lord."

Evil Lynn cared little for the Cults dogmatic babble. She simply longed for the day when she may hold Keldor again, and the Cult had promised that was coming, through their famed necromancy, although he would be more than Keldor, he would be... God.

It didn't matter. Keldor had always been a god to her. For the first time in years she thought of her father, and his warnings, then pushed the thought away. "Bring them to me when they arrive." she said.

The End.

Learn more about Evil Lynn and the Scientist Priests of Infinitia in Upcoming Stories


End file.
